


Love is a Fairy Tale

by AstreaLunari



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreaLunari/pseuds/AstreaLunari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is getting over a bad breakup and relationship. He and his brother go to the YMCA to get their minds off the situation. Dean meets new friends and works to create his dream fairy tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> All Character in the story belong to the Creators of Supernatural. This story is based on true events and I am going to add some trigger warnings later.

            Most people would say getting over a breakup is the best thing that ever happened to them. For Dean it was probably the means to an end in general. He knew that the relationship had been abusive but for some reason, he didn't want it to end yet. He was in love with Michael. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. The memories were still fresh in his head. When they first started dating, Michael had been a dream come true and a way to forget a previous relationship. They would hang out at parks and school yards, where they would talk and laugh. After about a month into it, Michael began to change. He would threaten to beat Dean if they broke up and kept trying to force him to have sex. The answer was always no. He wasn't ready yet. Every time he was asked, he would remember his childhood and it brought chills to his spine. Michael later went out and found another person to sleep with and dumped Dean, leaving him heartbroken and trying to get back the man he thought he loved.

            Michael called a week later and apologized. Accepting the apologies, they got back together. But the happiness didn't last long. Michael managed to convince Dean that they needed to have sex and screamed at him when they finished. It was then that Dean took control and ended it for good. He blocked the other males number, and got rid of him from his life. He moved to an apartment far away from the other male and closer to his brother Sam.

            “Hey Dean, wanna go out tonight? I hear they are opening the Y for one night a week to the public for a few hours.” Sam asked plopping down on the couch next to his brother.

            “Nah, not really in the mood to go out tonight Sammy.” Dean mumbled, his nose stuck in a magazine.

            “C'mon man, it's been two months since your breakup, you need to get out and have some fun, maybe meet someone.” The younger one said, prompting his brother to put down the magazine and putting his feet up on the coffee table.

            “Fine, I will get out if you get your Sasquatch feet off my table.” Dean growled softly to his brother.

            Sam jumped up triumphantly and clapped his brother on the back. “Good, get dressed, it opens in two hours.

            Dean had missed going to the gym, but he didn't want to risk running into Michael. It hadn't been until earlier that week that he checked one of the social media pages that he found out his ex had moved to California to “get out of the heat”. Rolling his eyes, Dean got off the couch and went to his bedroom where he put on a black wife beater, a pair of blue basketball shorts, and his black runners. “I could look worse.” He smirked at his reflection. Normally he would shower before getting dressed for going out, but since it was just the YMCA, he figured he would shower after a swim. That reminded him, he walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black swim trunks.

            “Let's hit up my place so I can get changed as well. We can take my car.” Sam grabbed his keys and coat from the back of a chair once Dean had entered the living-room.

            “Fine, but that is just because I don't want to risk Baby getting stolen.” Dean smiled softly and knowingly at his brother, appreciating the help and the kindness.

             The two got into Sam's car and headed to his place. Dean waited in the car for Sam to change and tapped softly on the dash, not wanting to go. He looked up and waved when he saw his brother's roommate wave from the window. Benny was a nice guy. A bit of a night owl, but who wasn't around here. It was usually too hot during the day for most of the general population to handle. Once Sam got back into the car, Dean was starting to look for any excuse to get out of going. “I have to feed the cat!”

             “You don't have a cat.” Sam laughed.

             “I don't feel well?” Dean tried pathetically.

             “Not going to work you are going whether you like it,” he glanced over. “Or not.”

             The two men sat quiet the rest of the trip to the YMCA. Once there, they pulled out their Ids and showed them to the man at the door. He checked them over and nodded, letting them in. Immediately, Dean made a beeline for the treadmill with Sam close on his heels. “First to 4 miles wins and buys the loser dinner.” Dean laughed, remembering a game the two of them used to play when they were younger. Sam nodded and they took off.

             Once their little race was over, both men grabbed their towels off the machines and wiped their faces. “I will win next time.” Sam laughed. Dean just smiled and clapped his brother on the back after taking a swish from his water bottle. The two of them turned to walk to the weight room and within moments the two of them had separated.  
Stretching and preparing to lift the bar, Dean bent over the bar and began to lift. After about fifteen minutes of lifting, he became tired and went to refill his water bottle and find Sam. Ten minutes until the pool was supposed to open. He found Sam beside the water fountain talking to a shorter man with short black hair that seemed to need a serious brushing. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Sam turned around and noticed his brother a few feet away. “Ah, Dean! Come here, I want you to meet Castiel.” Sam said happily. Dean walked over and nodded slowly.

             “Hello Dean,” The black haired man said cheerfully. It was then that Dean noticed his eyes were a shade of blue that were only found in fairy tales and fan fiction. Blushing, he took the man's hand, shook it and then ran away towards the track. He could hear Sam laughing as he retreated, feeling utterly ridiculous and embarrassed about the situation. He ran and ran until his legs felt like jell-o and collapsed against a wall.

             “I am so fucking stupid, I don't know what just came over me.” he growled out, frustrated.

            Sam found him a few minutes later, another man on his heels. “Dean, you Ok? You took off pretty fast.” He said, sitting beside his brother.

            “Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to move.” Dean smiled and tilted his head in the direction of the other male behind his brother. “Hi, Who are you?”

            “Oh, Hi, I'm Gabriel, but most people call me Gabe. I was with your brother and Cas when you took off but we never got introduced.” The other male laughed and held out his hand.

             Dean took it and laughed. “Yeah, sorry about that Man, I never stop moving when I am at gyms.” He shook the offered hand and both men shared a laugh. Once they were done, Dean looked around. “Where is Cas?”

            “Oh, he had to leave before the pool opened, he isn't able to swim right now due to the injury he sustained to his chin.” Sam shrugged.

            “Sorry to hear that.” Dean said, noting the sound of disappointment in his own voice. “What happened if you don't mind my asking?”

            “He got into a fight with some asshole over something stupid. You should see the other guy.” Gabe laughed again. Dean noticed that this man loved to smile and laugh and it made him feel better about the situation. “But if you ask him, he may come up with some stupid excuse like 'explosive chin disease'.”

            The three of them headed to the locker room and began getting changed for the pool. They spent the rest of the evening, swimming, laughing and letting go of all their worries. It wasn't until they were done and the Y was about to close that Dean started to sink back into his depression. Gabe came out of the locker room before Sam and the two of them stood their awkwardly. “So, um, do you have a cellphone?” Gabe asked nervously, noting the phone in the other mans hands.

            “Uh, yeah but I can't text after 9pm. I put a restriction on it so I get to sleep at a decent time every night.” Dean handed his phone over to Gabe who put his number in Dean's phone.

            Sam was the last one out, having had to not only dry his 6 foot plus body, but his obnoxiously long hair as well. Dean had been meaning to cut that off while his brother slept. After saying their goodbyes, the three of them parted ways. Once they were in the car, Sam and Dean turned off the music and began discussing their night. “So Sam, how do you know Gabe and Castiel?”

            “I went to high school with them. I was in ROTC with both of them.” He shuddered but at the same time smiled. He had secretly loved that course and was glad he took it.

            “Ah, that's cool.” Dean said and reached of his brothers phone.

            “Do you still have those restrictions on?” Sam laughed. Dean nodded and began talking to Gabe. He tried flirting and rolled his eyes once he found out how bad a flirt the man really was. “want to stay at my place tonight so you can keep talking?”

            “Sure, I suppose, this man is a horrible flirt.” cringing, Dean put the phone back in the side compartment so that his brother didn't get distracted by the device.

            When they got back to the house, Dean unloaded on the couch and closed his eyes. He decided to give up on flirting with Gabe because it was just starting to piss him off with how bad a flirt the man was. Of course it could have just been that the man was straight and wasn't catching onto the flirting. But, remembering that Benny had said something about having Cas's number in his phone, he set his mind to a secret plan. With that, Dean closed his eyes, his thoughts on a certain blue eyed male with explosive chin disease.


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

My apologies everyone! My laptop finally has come back into commission! I will be writing again and posting another chapter shortly! Thank you very much everyone for baring with me. 

Also, I will be moving to North Carolina shortly so I will be taking some time and writing as I make my way over there!


End file.
